Host Club Love Hexagon?
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: We all know all of the Host Club members are in love with Haruhi, the girl masquerading as a guy. But which one will win her heart? Also this is more of a character study.
1. The Beginning

Haruhi/Tamaki

Their Beginnings: Part I

He was over dramatic and she was pragmatic. Both were equally smart and _dense_. He considered himself her surrogate dad because he didn't know how he felt towards her.

She was annoyed by him. She simply didn't understand it. She came here to study, to be able to get into the best colleges she was able and now she was strung along in a _host club_? How did it even work? Haruhi didn't understand. But Tamaki Suouh caught her attention in his dramatization. However, Haruhi Fujioka _did not do_ romance. She was more invested in her studies and following her mother's footsteps to ever pursue romance. If she was honest she held no interest in romance or even simple flirting. Yet she had been dragged into a club all about it in order to pay off her eight hundred _million_ lien debt.

Tamaki didn't understand the new boy, or a week later he found out the new _girl_. It took him by surprise, but if Tamaki Suouh was good at anything it was taking things in stride. Including finding out their newest host was a girl. But he found himself fond of Haruhi. She brought a new perspective into the group that Tamaki appreciated. Not to mention she was _good_ at hosting.

Tamaki, for all his observations, failed to realize how difficult it might have been for the honors student to keep up her grades and with the club activities. After all, he was at Ouran simply to have fun. Not to work or study. He was the heir apparent to the Suouh Enterprise, so he had his life planned out for him… no matter how little he wanted it.

At first Haruhi wanted nothing more than to get out of the Host Club. But as time went on, the Host Club endeared itself to her. Including the forever dramatic Tamaki Suouh. He was just so _energetic_ and _optimistic_ and _positive_ and _charismatic_ , to some extent she couldn't help but simply follow his lead. But over time, she realized that maybe there was something deeper to Tamaki than she knew….


	2. The Debt

Haruhi/Kyoya

The Debt: Part II

Kyoya would never admit it to anyone, but when he first bumped into Haruhi he was instantly intrigued by the student. What was _he_ doing wandering the halls anyways? Kyoya was even more surprised when Haruhi managed to find _his_ way into the Host Club room before they even opened. Apparently _he_ was looking for a quiet place to study. Unfortunately Music Room #3 was not a good place to study.

Haruhi was instantly intimidated by the dark haired boy wearing glasses. All _she_ wanted to do was study _damn it!_ There was no place in the library for _her_ to study quietly so what was _she_ supposed to do?! Class was over, so Haruhi hoped _she_ could find an empty _unused_ classroom to study.

Instead _she_ ended up having to serve the Host Club in order to repay _her_ debt for knocking down a vase that _wasn't her fault for Kami's sake!_ The boy just kept making _her_ back up and until _she_ backed into the vase's stand. If he had just left her _alone,_ the entire situation could have been avoided!

But Haruhi had to admit, Kyoya was rather good looking if you got past his _cool_ and _icy_ persona. But goddamnit! Ryoji had enough problems keeping their apartment _without_ Haruhi adding _eight hundred million lien_ to it. So Haruhi decided to handle it _herself_ and never tell her father. She didn't need her father to worry about her any more than he already did.


	3. The Twins

Haruhi/Hikaru

The Twins: Part III

Haruhi didn't have nearly the same problem as everyone else in telling the twins apart. Hikaru was slightly more emotional than his brother, Kaoru. It took her some time to notice it though, and was difficult for her to put it into words.

Haruhi thought Hikaru was cute, but no cuter than his brother of course. They were identical twins, how could one be cuter than the other?

Hikaru didn't think much of Haruhi at first. _He_ was an disgusting looking classmate of theirs that never spoke unless it was to answer the teacher's question. _His_ hair was a mess, _he_ wore ridiculously bulky glasses and _he_ didn't even wear the school uniform! Why should Hikaru pay the _boy_ any amount of attention?

So when Kyoya asked about the _boy_ neither of the twins had an answer. And they didn't care that they didn't have an answer. All they needed in their world was themselves.

Haruhi didn't think too much on Hikaru in the beginning because she couldn't tell the twins apart, same as everyone else.


	4. HaruhiKaoru: The Twins

Haruhi/Kaoru

The Twins: Part IV

Much like with Hikaru, Haruhi didn't think much more on Kaoru in the beginning either. After she caused their fight and the Fear Tournament things changed. Haruhi noticed how much the brothers looked out for each other. She noticed how Kaoru was the calmer one when dealing with various situations, while Hikaru was a slightly more temperamental.

Kaoru began paying more attention to Haruhi after he realized she could tell the two apart….successfully. It shocked Kaoru. After all, no one had been able to tell them apart aside from that one girl when they were young. And they had lied to her, saying she was wrong, and she _apologized_ for mixing the two up.

Kaoru found the girl with her commoner beliefs to be fascinating. What they considered to be a blow up boat, she considered to be a pool. The difference between the two worlds was great, yet Haruhi was doing great in high society. There were many traits that surprised Kaoru about the girl.

Her defensiveness towards the boy, Arai-kun, which led her to slapping his twin. Haruhi was surprisingly strong, but maybe that was just because she was a commoner. She was smart and had a lot of _common_ sense which impressed Kaoru. He was impressed with the way she handled them.

Haruhi was new. She didn't let them talk down about her. She didn't fall for their 'boy love'. She didn't play into their games. Normally. They had tricked her that one time. She hadn't appreciated it. Kaoru was _interested_ in Haruhi, and he didn't know when he'd get bored of it, unlike all his other playthings. But Haruhi wouldn't even allow herself to become one of the twins' playthings. Yes, Haruhi definitely interested Kaoru.


	5. HikaruHaruhiKaoru

Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru

The Twins: Part V

The Twins knew each other inside and out. Hikaru always knew what Kaoru was thinking and vice versa, which came in handy when one of the twins became uncertain of themselves. But Kaoru was undoubtedly the more perceptive of the two. So naturally he realized Hikaru's feeling for Haruhi's first.

Kaoru wondered if Haruhi would be willing to settle for _either_ of them, like so many girls in the past. If she was, they couldn't accept her. They were different people, all appearances aside.

Hikaru wondered what was it about this girl that he found so interesting. Hikaru _never_ found girls to be interesting. At least never for long. Yet Haruhi had his attention for far longer than anyone but his brother had ever managed.

She was fiery, yet quiet and meek. She had her own opinions and wasn't afraid to defend them. He really liked her. She wasn't like all the other shallow girls he entertained at the Host Club. While sometimes she was easily flustered, she blew off his attentions at the same time. She was well and truly _fascinating._

Haruhi began genuinely liking the boys after they helped her out…. a lot. She couldn't exactly help it. Both were smart, good looking, interesting, what was there _not_ to like? Hikaru had an interesting temper and was more impatient than his brother Kaoru. Kaoru was more observant than Hikaru. Both had their individual quirks than Haruhi liked.

The twins were impressed with Haruhi's ability to tell them apart. Impressed enough to start a fake fight over it, just to see how she reacted. Was it smart of them? No, but it was mighty fun not only to play fight with each other in that manner, but also to watch the Host Club members reactions. It was even funnier to see Haruhi's reaction to being tricked by them. It seemed she was genuinely worried for their relationship.

It was safe to say both the twins were interested in Haruhi and were willing to share her with each other. As long as she was willing to accept both of them that was, and not just one or the other uncaring of which.


	6. The Silent Protector

Haruhi/Mori

The Silent Protector: Part VI

When Mori discovered Haruhi was a girl he froze in shock. It wasn't as bad as Tamaki though. He was just… surprised. That was all. And who could blame him? And at first it meant nothing to him. Then he noticed her appearance on the rare occasions she dressed like a girl. After that he _really_ began paying attention to her. He was careful to never let the others notice.

Lord knew Tamaki was overprotective as it was. Haruhi didn't need another man hovering over her constantly. Instead Mori watched from the background, not bothering to chase after her. What was the point? She had shown time and time again she wasn't interested in a romantic relationship.

So he would keep her safe from a distance. _Or not_ , he thought when he realized she was chasing after him at the Ootori relaxation spa jungle. First she ran into anacondas, then shrieked at the bugs _covering_ a tree, and almost fell into some water that was _not_ pool water. Mori decided it would be easier to carry her at that point.

She was lighter than Honey, or Mitsukuni as he called him, so it wasn't hard for Mori to carry her in one arm. She fit so well, leaning back… he wanted to draw her in closer, just to make sure she wouldn't fall. His other reasoning was that it was better to keep one arm free to deal with whatever may come their way. And for Mitsukuni to cling to once they found him. Mitsukuni was surprisingly clingy, but not annoyingly so.

Haruhi admired Mori-senpai. He was so strong. He looked pretty handsome too. She didn't mind the fact he didn't talk much or seemed to be entirely devoted to Honey-senpai. She thought it was rather sweet of him to be so protective over the smaller boy. Not that she knew Honey didn't need protecting.

Haruhi was unaware of Mori's somewhat tight grip on her, used to her dad's overbearingly tight ones. He was still holding her looser than Tamaki had been when Mori rescued her.


	7. The Cute Warrior

Haruhi/Honey

The Cute Warrior: Part VII

He may be small and cute and look like a grade-schooler, but he wasn't. He just hadn't grown as tall as everybody else. Most people knew not to cross him as he was the unholy terror of the Haninozuka family, just as Mori was of the Morinozuka family. Neither of them had been beaten in combat yet.

Haruhi caught his interest in the beginning. Actual interest, while it took some time for the other Host Club members to develop feeling for the girl. He found her cute, even in that ridiculous getup of hers. It only took her accepting Usa-chan for Honey to make his decision.

He would watch her. Endear himself to her. See how she felt about relationships. And if she couldn't stand to be with someone so short, with their growth stunted, well that simply meant he would settle for being as close to her as he could.

Haruhi liked Honey-senpai. Platonically. Actually that could go for every member in the Host Club. Haruhi had studies and more important things to focus on besides love. Love could wait until after she had a successful career and a good home.

She would admit she was startled when Honey took down all the security guards. Even though she had told Mori not to worry, as Honey could take care of himself, she had not expected _that_. Not from Honey. But she still adored the cute warrior.


	8. The Princess and the King

Haruhi/Tamaki

The Princess and the King: Part VIII

It was no lie that Tamaki was the King of the Host Club, but it was a secret that Haruhi was the _Princess_ of the Host Club. Their secret princess. But she had no Prince. Only a king. But there was no telling if she wanted the King.

Haruhi wasn't aware of her status as the Host Club Princess. She wasn't aware of their overprotectiveness aside from Tamaki's. Then again Tamaki was pretty open about his protectiveness with the parka at Kyoya's jungle spa park.

Tamaki _really_ liked Haruhi. Hanging out with Haruhi was refreshing. She had such different beliefs. She was less interested in appearance and more in the person themselves. She really grew up in a different world. It fascinated Tamaki.

Haruhi was rarely impressed with Tamaki's dramatics. She wasn't impressed with the Bali getup, or the Arabian getup…. okay she wasn't interested in any of their cosplay. She _was_ interested in what inspired them.

Tamaki seemed to be deeper than he appeared, so just as Haruhi had caught Tamaki's interest with her different views, Tamaki caught Haruhi's interest with his depth.


	9. The Temperamental Twin

Haruhi/Hikaru

The Temperamental Twin: Part IX

He didn't even realize something was up until he blew up at Haruhi's childhood friend… from a year back. He couldn't help it. Friends should be entirely devoted to each other. She hadn't seen this guy for at least a year and was being all buddy-buddy with him? Hikaru didn't understand it.

After everything was said and done Haruhi regretted slapping Hikaru. But only a little. Hikaru should have known better than to try and talk down one of her friends. She hadn't quite realized how withdrawn the twins were. How out of touch they were with social norms.

It still wasn't a good excuse for speaking in such a manner about Arai-kun though. It was unfair of Hikaru. She was allowed to have friends outside the Host Club after all. She determined that Hikaru would simply have to get over his jealousy as she would have no part of it.

Hikaru was embarrassed after his twin pointed out how he surely offended Haruhi. Hikaru didn't want to Haruhi's cold shoulder. It was the _worst._ Or at least he assumed it to be. He had never been given the cold shoulder before by anyone.

Haruhi had been right. He was normally a _little_ more ornery and emotional than his brother Kaoru. He was rather amazed that she was able to pick up on it though. Because even though the brothers were similar and identical in appearance, there were some things they couldn't quite hide. Such as Hikaru's temper.


	10. The Calm Twin

Haruhi/Kaoru

The Calm Twin: Part X

Kaoru often found himself picking up his twin's messes. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't annoy him. It did. But that was merely the way his brother was. Acting without thinking. So apologizing in Hikaru's stead was hardly unusual for him. What was unusual was for someone to pick up on the fact he wasn't actually his brother. In all reality he should have known Haruhi would pick up on the act.

Haruhi was quietly being drawn in by Kaoru. He was charming, not that she cared, caring, and sweet. He was also thoughtful and took good care of his brother. In all honest she wouldn't mind going out with him. He was calm but playful and she could see Kaoru bringing joy and laughter into life even without the Host Club.

Kaoru was also being drawn in by the girl. She was cute normally, beautiful in feminine clothes, caring, sweet, and Haruhi was just too _nice_. She was insightful, able to tell the two apart, so he wasn't surprised that she knew Hikaru wasn't him right away on the 'date'. She would be an excellent wife. Her cooking was excellent and he imagined she would bring stability into his life, away from the insanity and stability the Host Club gave him.

One important thought lingered with both of them. If they were to date, what of Hikaru? Kaoru worried they'd drive him away because of Hikaru's jealousy. Haruhi wouldn't put up with it, just like how she hadn't put up with it regarding Arai-kun. Haruhi was concerned Hikaru would feel like a third wheel. They both decided if they ever dated, they would be sure to include Hikaru. Dating just one twin at this time wouldn't be right.


	11. The Interruption

Haruhi/Kasanoda

The Interruption: Part XI

No one expected Kasanoda to gain a crush on Haruhi. In fact, it incensed most of the Host Club. The Twins threatened him, and they didn't threaten just _anyone_ for their friends. That was more of Kyoya's thing.

But even so Kasanoda couldn't help it. Haruhi was so sweet and thoughtful and utterly unafraid of his mean looking face. Maybe he was silly for relying on a flower to tell him if he liked Haruhi, but he believed he loved her well and truly. He'd take care of her.

Unfortunately he didn't know her as well as the Host Club. He didn't know you had to be straight-forward and _fast_ to get her intentions. She was as dense as Tamaki. He was shut down before he could even get it out. But Kasanoda convinced himself it was fine, so long as she was happy he'd be fine.

Haruhi simply thought Kasanoda was a nice guy. She didn't care about appearances. What mattered was personality and action. Of course Kasanoda didn't take action fast enough for her to realize he was in love with her. Despite all her academic knowledge, there were some areas Haruhi still struggled with. Including recognizing the _signs._

The Host Club viewed Kasanoda as useful, but still a nuisance. None of them needed _another_ competitor in their fierce battle for Haruhi's heart. Sure they helped him out, but that didn't mean they'd let him have their Princess. Haruhi deserved better than him.


	12. The Old Friend

Haruhi/Arai

The Old Friend: Part XII

Most of the Host Club liked him. Except for Hikaru. Arai-kun gave them a look into what Haruhi's childhood was like. Her school days before Ouran. It gave them an idea of who she used to be. And that was interesting to everybody. Except Hikaru. Hikaru was a more in-the-moment guy. So naturally he wasn't interested in hearing about the past.

The rest of the Host Club enjoyed seeing Haruhi blush in embarrassment due to the stories Arai-kun was telling. Hikaru didn't get to see those blushed. He did get to see her scared later on though.

Arai-kun had always admired Haruhi. He admired her drive. Her intelligence. The way she chose to get to know about a person before judging them. He liked her alot. So of course it hurt when she rejected him. It hurt a little more when he learned she hadn't understood or realized what he had been saying at all.

He really was a fool for not realizing that of course Haruhi would take it the wrong way. He had seen her turn down guy after guy, repeating she had no interest in them or misunderstanding them entirely. Arai-kun was no different from the other boys to Haruhi other than the fact he was her genuine friend. She didn't have many of those, most people being after her either for her brains or beauty. She turned each and every one down, 'I don't have enough time for a relationship', 'I'm sorry, I'm not interested', 'Uh… who are you again? I don't recall meeting…', 'I can't go out with you then. I will be studying.' He remembered almost every reply she ever gave.

He remembered her replies to his attempts even clearer. Haruhi was clueless as to what he actually _meant_. Sometimes her denseness saddened him. No girl should go through life as alone as Haruhi was. When he met the Host Club he was glad she had such good friends looking out for her. She needed them.

Haruhi enjoyed their friendship in middle school much more than she ever met on. She could always rely Arai-kun. She remembered how he wanted to be friends with _her_ , the real her, not just one of the most beautiful girls in the school, of the smartest flat out. No, he was just interested in Haruhi Fujioka. She liked that. But at the time he was just her best friend, nothing more.


	13. The Challenge

Haruhi/Kyoya

The Challenge: Part XIII

If anyone challenged Kyoya intellectually it had to be Haruhi. Everyone else was just dumb. But Haruhi took his place as number one from the moment she entered Ouran High School. It astonished him. Never before had _anyone_ been able to overtake his place at the top of academics.

He didn't know what to think of it. Someone had managed to beat _his_ scores? _How?!_ Then he met her. He knew _exactly_ who she was. So he set up a silent challenge for her. If she could be a member in the Host Club _and_ keep her grades up, he would concede defeat to her. It was only a matter of getting her into the Host Club.

When she stumbled into the Host Club, that _really_ gave him the idea. After all, the Host had a number of _expensive_ items scattered throughout the room. It would hardly be a challenge to get the girl to bump into one of them, break it, and for him to declare a debt being owed to the Host Club. He doubted the other members would protest _too_ much. While it was Tamaki who came up with his outlandish ideas for the Host Club, it was Kyoya that brought them to life.

Haruhi didn't know why this man kept talking to her like that. She didn't like it. She kept trying to get away from him but to no avail. And then he forced her to bump into the flowerless vase. _Why_ was there a flowerless vase in the middle of the room?! Then she was forced to work for the Host Club. Once she became an actual member, an actual host, school became much harder for her.

At least two hours of her study time had been taken away. That meant she had to make up for it late at night. Then Club duties proceeded to take up more of her precious time as they went off to take a break. Haruhi meant _come on!_ She hadn't even managed to get a bit of study time that _day_ and instead had to 'rescue' Honey-senpai, when really she did nothing. Argh! Was there some kind of conspiracy against her or something?!

Kyoya tracked Haruhi's grades during the semester, and found that not once did they falter. It was as if she had never joined the Host Club. How did she do it? It made no sense to Kyoya. So he pushed harder. Convinced Tamaki the club ought to do more cosplay, take a vacation, have the hosts take a couple of apprentices. Anything to make Haruhi more busy. And when that failed, he convinced them to interfere with her home life.

Haruhi was extremely displeased when the hosts started randomly visiting her house. It made it more difficult for her to study in peace. At least she could count on her dad to chase them out if he was home. He was exceptionally good at that.

The first time Kyoya got a good look at Haruhi's room he was impressed. It was neat and orderly, not an item out of place. Everything was placed so it was easy to find, easy to use, and never out of reach for when Haruhi required it. Her father, if he could be called that, clearly kept out of her way, although he wasn't certain if it was by choice.

And even after everything Kyoya did to try and get her grades lowered due to her being busy, not once did he succeed. It amazed him. How did she do it? So he set people to watch her. And he learned she had started to stay up later at night to study more, eat more sugar to keep her energy up, and drink more caffeine when it was needed. Never before had he found someone so dedicated to their studies. Kyoya couldn't even tell if Haruhi was tired after a long night of studying. Clearly her father taught her how to use makeup to conceal any bags or other physical problems.

After that Kyoya laid off. He stopped encouraging Tamaki with his schemes and the Twins with their bothering of Haruhi. And Haruhi finally got to relax and focus on her studies, even if it was only for a little bit.


	14. The Engagement

Haruhi/Tamaki

The Engagement: Part XIV

Haruhi wasn't afraid to admit it. It hurt when Tamaki announced the disbanding of the Host Club at the end of the Ouran Fair. It hurt even more how it appeared Tamaki abandoned the Host Club. She learned from Éclaír, it was under her orders. Haruhi wished Tamaki would show some backbone. But he didn't.

Kyoya declared they would continue their Host activities with or without Tamaki. Haruhi missed Tamaki more than she let on. She could tell the others missed him too. But she wouldn't say a word. Éclaír had probably convinced him of something ridiculous. And Haruhi knew it would probably fall to her to snap her idiot of Host Club out of it. Could Tamaki get any dumber?

During the end of the second day, Haruhi saw Tamaki ride out with Éclaír and knew it was then or never. Kyoya was the one who rallied them though. And it was Hikaru who drove the carriage while Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai who held back Kyoya's private guard force. And then Hikaru got hurt. Then it was up to Haruhi. And she almost didn't. She almost let Tamaki get away. But Haruhi was nothing but driven.

So she drove. The clothes the twins had forced her into were too restricting and the wig annoying. She threw them off and lashed. She may not know how to drive a carriage, but she was determined to get Tamaki back, because he was surely being an idiot again.

She regretted letting go of one of the reins afterwards. Why the hell hadn't she switched both the reins to one hand? She ended up getting soaked. But Tamaki was free of Éclaír and some of his stupid delusions. That didn't mean she loved him. Well, it didn't mean she was _in_ love with him. It only meant she was unwilling to have her family torn apart _again_. Not when she could do something to stop it. It wasn't a sickness or disease that couldn't be cured. It was a misconception that needed to be cleared up. That was all.

Best of all, Haruhi got to keep her family. And that was what was important to her. Not that Tamaki almost left. Not that Éclaír has screwed with his head and he let her. No. What was important was that she didn't lose her family.


	15. The Chase

Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru

The Chase: Part XV

When Haruhi drove the carriage all by herself we were scared. She hadn't learned how to drive the carriage. It would be easier for her to get into an accident than Hikaru and he already did. Kaoru was the one who called Kyoya immediately and inform him what happened. We could hear in Kyoya's voice he too was nervous and worried for Haruhi.

We looked at each other and wondered why the hell the girl had to worry us so much. Not just us, the entire Host Club. It wasn't _fair!_ We had acknowledged our feelings by now and were wondering if we would lose Haruhi to Tamaki. We knew we would concede her to him if it happened. He was our King. He was the one who initially began opening our world.

But we wanted Haruhi. The one who properly crossed into our world and was able to tell us apart without a problem. Sure it took her at least a semester, but then she was able to tell us apart easily.

When they got back, Honey-senpai stole her away for a dance first. Then Mori-senpai, and it was Hikaru's turn next. He took it gleefully, able to spin and dance with Haruhi in a way he hadn't been allowed to last time. I took her from there, and it was hilarious to watch Tamaki ask for a dance only for Kyoya to steal her away. We watched her reactions dancing with each Host member carefully, trying to determine if she had any feelings for them. It was hard to tell.

We frowned when we saw Kyoya hand Haruhi to Tamaki, but knew it was his turn to dance with our Princess. Bah! Why wasn't she Queen? Shadow _King_ Kyoya, Sun Bright King Tamaki, gah. We'd much rather hear _Queen_ Haruhi. She didn't need some fancy title or anything of the sort. Haruhi just had to be Haruhi to satisfy us.


	16. The Sweetest Look

Haruhi/Honey

The Sweetest Look: Part XVI

When I danced with her, I could see the happiness in her eyes. I didn't think it was there purely because she was dancing with me though. Nope! There was a hidden meaning behind her smile. But I couldn't quite figure it out. While I was pretty smart and knew Haruhi wasn't interested in me, nor did I know who she was interested in.

Some would probably point at Tamaki, but I can't quite believe that. She shuts him down so easily and fends off his attempts to dote on her. No I can't say she's in love with Tamaki.

There's only two things I can say for certain about Haruhi's love interests. They don't lie with me or Takashi. She likes us, enjoys our company, but she isn't in love with either of us. If she was I'd know.

So it would either by one of the twins or Kyoya. I think I could see her with one or even both of the twins. She handled them excellently. Except for that one time they tricked her. But she can tell them apart, while Takashi and I still can't and we've known them since pre-school! Isn't that a little bit unfair? She's only known them for a year…


	17. The Observations

Haruhi/Mori

The Observations: Part XVII

It was obvious to Mitsukuni-kun and I Haruhi had no interest in either of us. We would have gladly reciprocated if she did. Every member in the Host Club had a crush on her. And while outsiders might not be able to see it, it was because she saw us for _us._ It's still hard to tell how.

I could see she enjoyed dancing with Mitsukuni-kun. I just wished she loved him romantically. Mitsukuni-kun struggled with finding love. Real love because of his quirks. He loved cute things and cake. He ate cake at midnight. And I knew why. He had to restrain himself when he was younger and now he no longer needed to.

I felt that Haruhi would be good for Mitsukuni-kun. I suppose Mitsukuni will find someone else though. But if anyone tries to take advantage of either of them… I will _end_ them.


	18. The Observer

Haruhi/Kyoya

The Observer: Part XVIII

I could see quite clearly Haruhi wasn't interested in Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai _or_ Tamaki. He annoyed her too much. She liked him, but only platonically. It was harder to decipher her feelings towards myself and the Twins. Perhaps I am too close to the situation?

I didn't think Haruhi liked me all that much. After all, I was the one who pushed her into debt with the Host Club. I was the one that pushed her to stay up late to study. But she didn't know any of that. So maybe she did like me. I didn't know.

It frustrated me in a way. Even after all this time, I still couldn't understand Haruhi. Instead she understood me. And it just _wasn't_ fair. Not that I ever showed my frustration with the girl. She was hard working, smart, knowledgeable and clever. Just not about high society and I couldn't blame her. If you didn't come from this world you couldn't possibly understand it.

Haruhi watched Kyoya curiously. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, but he probably wouldn't talk to her about it. She was just a mere commoner after all. Why would e come to her about his problems. She wished he would though. She would be a willing ear if he wanted it. But he didn't want it.

Haruhi watched and observed as much as Kyoya did. That was how she was able to tell the twins apart. But for all her observing she wasn't aware of the Host's feelings for her. She had never been interested in love or romance before, why should she now?


End file.
